


When a Spider Speaks, The Bird Listens

by virus21



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Mockingbird (Comic), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Slott did them dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: After her breakup with Peter Parker, Bobbi Morse has a coffee date with Natasha. Natasha is less than happy with her friends current single status.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Natasha Romanov, Bobbi Morse/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	When a Spider Speaks, The Bird Listens

The Cafe Cardinal has been a favorite hang out for Bobbi Morse for years. While she was far from some hipster, she did love the comfy atmosphere of the place. Well that and they know how to make a good cappuccino. She was even able to convince Natasha Romanov to come.

Which is why she was here. She and Nattie had decided to make a little coffee meeting a regular thing. Though Nat was being late as usual, though Bobbi was used to it.

“Sorry I'm late” Natalia said, coming from behind Bobbi. It was a routine that had played out each time, as Bobbi was quick to point out.

“You're always late and you always say that. Don't know why you mention it.”

“My aren't we testy” Nattie said “Not getting any lately?”

Leave it to Nat to bring up sex. While yes it had been a while, but Bobbi didn't think she needed to go to that subject on the first go. 

“For you information” Bobbi answered “No. And I'm quite fine with that. Maybe I'll find a nice rebound fling”.

“Needing to get over Peter huh?” Bobbi really wished Nat hadn't brought him up. Peter was a nice guy and anyone would be lucky to have him, but what relationship did they even have. All they did was talk shop. They had little in common other than being heroes. Yeah, they would look like they would gel well, but it just didn't happen.

“Well yes” Bobbi replied “It just didn't work with him. We just aren't on the same wave length”.

“Oh come off it now” Nat said in disbelief “I've known Peter Parker for years. The man can gel with almost any woman. Sure you're just making excuses.

“I spent hours on a plane with him. We have fuck all to talk about outside of business.”

“And how is that different from anyone else in our line of work you would end up dating?” Which is a fair point, but Bobbi did have some other counters to the argument.

“Well I did have some common ground with some of them, just not enough with Peter.”

“Your both highly intelligent scientist types, both good at punching above your weight class, both dorky nerds, both snarky as all hell, and I might say are quite photogenic as a pair. Gee, you're right. You have fuck all in common at all”.

Bobbi was not amused by her friend's sarcasm “Very funny. Well I was also not the best girlfriend. I didn't always treat him all that well and he has a lot on his plate already. Not to mention...”

“Which you can easily recognize and fix. You had some shit in your life and God knows Peter has too. Its something you can lean off of each other.”

“Ok, but what about...”

“Dammit Bobbi, stop trying to make excuses!” Nat's outburst surprised Bobbi and quite a few of their fellow cafe patrons. Yeah, Nattie could be temperamental, she rarely used in discussing relationships. Then again, how often did she talk about relationships.

After Nattie calmed down and the other patrons focused their attentions elswhere, she continued “You two are almost perfect and you're too afraid to close the deal. Don't let an opportunity go just because you have issues. And if you don't, I will. I hear he likes red heads.”

“You wouldn't dare”!

“Oh, now you're getting all possessive” Nattie was just enjoying this now “Well I have been having a dry spell lately and I have wondered for a while how the Amazing Spider-Man measures up”. 

At this point, Bobbi was glaring daggers at her friend, really wishing she would stop “You are absolutly terrible, Nat”.

“Perhaps, but I am right” She was. Bobbi didn't want to admit it, but she was right. She hatred it, but it was the truth.

“So what do suggest that I do?” Bobbi asked, finally accepting defeat.

“Go to him and talk” Nattie replied “And like right now, I'll take care of the tab. And don't mess it up.” Bobbi rose from her seat and made her leave, only other patrons and tables impeding her path.

“Oh and Bobbi” Nattie said before Bobbi got out of range “If you need any help with him, just let me know. And I mean that in multiple fronts”. Nattie couldn't help be say that last line with a hint of mischeaf. Bobbi echoed her previous statement.

“You are still terrible”.

About a half hour later, Bobbi made her way to the front of Peter's apartment. She rose her hand to knock on the door, hesitating to add knuckle to wood. It took a moment, but she finally decided to go for it and knock. A minute or so, the door opened with Peter on the other side.

“Bobbi! What can I do for you? Did I leave something at your place or something?”

“Peter, can we talk” Bobbi's voice was shaking. The normally collected Avenger was nervous as hell right now.

“Sure...um what did you want to talk about?” Peter asked. After a moment of hesitation, Bobbi gave an answer.

“I think we made a mistake breaking up. I want to try again”. Peter said nothing, just stood there. The look on his face was a mix of surprise and deep thought. He rose his head, his eyes meeting Bobbi's.

“Ok. Do you want to come in? Want some coffee?”

“Already had some. Don't need me more wired than I am now”. 

“Decaff then. I got plenty of stuff to put in it”. Peter turned, Bobbi following behind, shutting the door behind her. The words of Natasha echoed in her mind as she made herself comfortable. She didn't know if you would be successful, but she was damn sure she was going try.


End file.
